


Kitten

by riyku



Series: Skam Sunday [10]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even is a tomcat, Food Porn, Kittenplay, M/M, Marking, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: Isak wants a kitten. Even is allergic to cats.  They make do.





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> for tebtosca.
> 
> sometimes you just gotta write kink for the sake of kink.

"It's just that they're warm, and they purr, and they'll always be here when I get home from school." Isak's in bed, hunkered between Even's spread legs, lit by his laptop screen, the only light in the room. He's paging through photo after furry photo, grinning over big dark kitten eyes and tiny, zippy kitten tails, a need gnawing away at him that he doesn't want to look in the eye.

"It's a mess, me in the same room as a cat. It's just snot. Snot everywhere," Even says, brushing his fingers through Isak's hair, kissing the top of his head. "Besides, I'm warm, and I can purr, and I'd always be here, if I could. Two out of three counts for something." He slides out from under Isak and lays on top of him instead, licks and nips at Isak's ear, proves to him that he can purr and keeps at it until Isak's shivering, thighs tight around Even's waist and hard cock rubbing into his stomach. Even licks his way down, sucks on the skin below Isak's belly button, goes lower still. "And my tongue is a lot softer," he mumbles against Isak's crotch, and then proves that, too.

\---

Isak comes home and finds Even playing around with a soft, squishy rainbow ball. He rubs his face against Isak's when Isak bends down to kiss him, purrs in his ear again, looks up at Isak with a smile that outshines everything then licks his nose.

"I should have brought you home some cream," Isak says. He's joking. Kinda.

That's how it starts.

\---

It's a tightrope Isak walks, between wanting to take care of Even and smothering him. Things are easier now. Even's been more stable. He tells Isak when he thinks he's starting to feel a little off and they deal with it. Together. The constant thrum of fear and worry have been reduced to background noise.

But when Even folds his impossibly long arms and legs and somehow manages to make himself small enough to mostly curl into Isak's lap, makes those beautiful little breathy sounds, and takes a treat right from Isak's fingers, there's no question in it. He's allowing Isak to take care of him. Entirely.

It takes Isak a few weeks to realize that, to recognize the point of it all and see it for the gift that it is.

\---

Even's collar is a cornflower blue that matches his eyes. His ears are white and as pink as his nose when he blushes and feel like velvet under Isak's fingers. He loves it when Isak pets his spine, scratches below his jaw and messes around with his paws, and Isak has learned better than to get near his belly. That particular bite mark on his hand took a week to fade and Isak still misses it some, traces the spot where it used to be and wonders if he can tease Even into a replacement. His stretches are lazy and sinuous and he's more like a dog when it comes to loyalty.

The tail took some convincing, but they finally got there. Even will let Isak play with it, only if he's in a good mood.

There's a bed for Even in the corner of their room, a nest of old blankets with a few more of those squishy balls he likes so much mixed in, and Isak will sometimes catch him in it. They both know he prefers their bed, to be sprawled on his belly between Isak's legs, nuzzling into his cheek, paws kneading into Isak's skin until they both fall asleep.

The very first time Isak called him Kitten, Even fucked him so hard and so good that neither of them walked right for two days.

\---

It's a day off, and Even hasn't broken character since they woke up, only went bipedal once to piss, waited patiently while Isak took a shower. Cats hate baths. Everybody knows that.

Now he's stretched lazy in a patch of sun in the bed, dozing, the light making the fur on his legs shine golden, his tail resting in the cup of his hip. He perks up, shows interest as Isak returns from the kitchen, a small bottle of cream in one hand and a bowl in the other. 

"Wake up, kitten. Do you want breakfast?" Isak crawls into bed and Even circles him twice in a way that can only be called a saunter, ends up sitting in front of him on his haunches. He smiles, shows Isak what sharp, pretty teeth he has, and nudges the bowl away with his paw, makes a half-hearted, displeased sound.

"Okay, okay. Brat." Isak leans back against the pillows, cracks open the bottle, and wets his lips with it, lets it coat his tongue.

Even crawls up his body slowly, scenting him as he goes along, noses at his crotch for a second, his mouth falling open to breath in deeper, finally coming to a stop with his legs framing Isak's hips, his tail tickling Isak's ankle. He gives Isak's mouth delicate little kitten licks, dips in to do the same to Isak's tongue and then backs off, sniffing Isak's mouth, looking for anything he's missed.

The next time, Isak dribbles more of it onto his mouth and down his chin, feels it collect in the hollow of his throat. Even's quick to lap at his skin, paw his sides, warm, hot tongue following a new trail of cream down Isak's stomach, into his belly button. A pent-up growl when his chin bumps into the hard ridge of Isak's cock turns into a low, happy noise as Isak pours out some more, gets his nipples wet with it so Even can feed from him, clean him up and lick into his mouth again.

"That's enough. Too much isn't good for you," Isak says, and that gets him a another growl and a gentle nip on his earlobe, Even's claws biting into his shoulders and digging in deeper when Isak drops his hand to Even's cock. It's blood hot and silky soft skin, responsive under his hand and Even's starts licking at his mouth again, moving into it and purring loudly, the vibration of it washing over Isak's body and into his bones. 

There's never any prep, not when Even's like this. He plays his part seriously, never says a word until it's run its course or until Isak tells him he's done and wants his boyfriend back. This morning it's easy. Isak rolls out from under Even and gets on all fours, knees spread wide. He's still a little sloppy from the night before, loose enough that two of his own spit-slick fingers sink in like it's nothing, easier still as Even licks at his rim and gets him wetter, and then blankets Isak's back with his body.

Even sets his teeth into the back of Isak's neck as he pushes inside and there's nothing gentle about it. Breathy growls and a force that shoves all the air out of Isak's lungs, makes him grapple at the already wrecked bed, press his face into the pillows and clench his jaw. Even drills him hard from the start, claws at Isak's ribs and bites down like he means it, sharp stabs of pain that make the rub of his cock in Isak's ass that much sweeter. 

Isak's orgasm is yanked out of him before he's really ready for it, with a short shout that's muffled by his mouthful of pillow, and Even doesn't last much longer, shivering through it and clawing into Isak, another snap of his teeth and a bitten off growl as he fucks into Isak as far as he can go and stays there, plugged into Isak's ass, pulse after messy pulse like Even's trying to breed him.

Little by little, Even comes back to himself, dances his fingers across the scratches he's left behind, buries his nose in Isak's hair and licks at the bite marks on Isak's neck, and it's not until Even says something that Isak realizes how much he's missed the sound of his voice. 

"Those may be around for a while," Even says, mouth pressed to Isak's skin.

"I hope so."

 

\--end

 

thanks for reading!


End file.
